I can see through your Poker Face
by Pandroshyka
Summary: The 4 Kingdoms are at war. Especially the Spades and Clubs. This is a problem for the young Jack of Spades, for he is in a forbidden love with the enemy, the one who is hated by his entire land. The noble, King of Clubs. Cardverse AU. Sorry if I'm a tad slow with updating. Yaoi, Blood, Violence, Gore (?), sex scenes in later chapters. Other pairings referenced.
1. King's Orders (1)

**Author's Note  
**

**_Okay, so this might be a short chapter, mainly introductory and to get used to plot/situation. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can (I promise!) and if not, BE PATENT. Obviously this is Cardverse and I will get creative with the terms, hehehe. This chapter has a bit of RoChu in it, but nothing too extreme, Oh well, enjoy! This chapter is written in Yao's POV.  
_  
**

* * *

_'Yao! Get your lazy ass down here and clean up the dining hall!' _

The order was fresh in Yao's mind, though he was both confused and frustrated. Alfred had _servants_to do the dirty work, yet the Jack was still put to labor with a mop and bucked nearly every day. He knew his job, which was to protect the King and Queen and deal with the servants and royal subjects. Cleaning was not his job. the man released a sigh, then continued down to the dining hall, he royal blue robes flowing freely behind. Once he got there, to his surprise, the hall was clean. A small servant (who was holding a mop) grinned at him. Yao returned the grin, then continued back to his chamber in the castle. Once there, he spotted a note and a small dove on his writing desk by his window. The dove chirped in acknowledgement then pecked the letter. Yao picked it up and unfolded it, instantly seeing the Club insignia on the corner. The Jack grinned warmly then whispered, "Ivan..." Yao then began to read it.

"Yao,

_My love, it has been to long since we've had a moment to be in each other's presence. It's almost felt like a dream. The war has took it's toll on the both of us, yes? Your King will not give up. I am truly sorry, my sweet flower. I wish the war was over, I long to see you again. Yet I will fight, for all that is worth, to succeed against your King._

_Love-  
_

_The King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski"_

Yao felt his heart swell then shatter. Ivan could be so stubborn, always having to fight. Though, if he didn't, he'd be withdrawn from his current suit. Meaning, that he'd be thrown from his place as king. This was the fiercest war yet, being between the Spades and Clubs. It's lasted for at least two winters and is only getting worse. The only communication available for the two loves to talk through is message by bird. Ivan's dove was specially trained to do this, luckily. He sighed picking up a quill and dipping it in ink. He then got a sheet of paper and wrote,

_"Ivan,  
_

_The King is getting worse. He's planning his troops to invade through the Diamond's territory to get to yours. You must stop this. If he succeeds, we will be in war with them too. Oh how I wish I was your Queen. This war wouldn't exist in the first place._

_Love-__  
_

_The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang  
_

Yao folded the letter with a sigh, then gave it to the bird, which accepted it and flew out Yao's window to deliver it to Ivan. A tear slid down his cheek as he watched it depart into the snowy mid-day sky.

* * *

**Okay. Just to be clear, I WILL EXPLAIN PAST/RELATIONS/ECT LATER~! I didn't mean for this to be so short/confusing, hahaha. The next chapter will be better, kay? And also, thanks for reading. 3 **


	2. Our Secret Past (2)

**Okay. The long paragraphs of italics in this chapter indicates a dream. This chapter explains their relationship/how the fell in love/ect. It's mainly a dream/memory Yao has in his sleep. Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

_"Ivan...Our King is angered with you...Why did you tell him about us?" The young, newly positioned Jack sighed, clinging to the Clubs King. Ivan only shook his head saddened. "I-I don't know..." the larger man replied sadly. The trees around them rustled in the wind, reminding the couple that they were in a safe place. The only place in the entire land that they could be together. The Trump Orchids. Yao only shook his head and hugged the other. "There's going to be trouble.." The Spade mumbled, nuzzling into the King's chest. Ivan smiled, gently hugging the smaller man. "Do not worry...I will protect you." He reassured, grinning calmly. "Ivan...Why do you love me? I'm the lowest Royal class and even a different suit!" Yao whimpered out of confusion. Ivan only hugged the other closer and hummed. "You know I loved you before The Great Reshuffle*...Our kingdom, or even Suite is not going to tear us apart." The King mumbled soothingly.  
_

* * *

The bright sun began to flood the Spade Castle, peeking it's way into the Jack of Spade's room through the window. Yao woke up with a lonely sigh and a yawn. Stretching his stiff limbs. _'Judging on the earliness, The King and Queen are probably asleep' _He thought, getting up from his plush bed. He quickly put on his royal Spade robes, then made his way downstairs. He grinned, his prediction correct. A few servants and butlers were walking about the main corridor, cleaning or preparing for the daily events. Yao greeted a few of them as he walked to the dining hall, quickly catching the aroma if freshly prepared food, and lots of it. Perhaps the banquet was for the warriors who invaded the Diamond land successfully? Or for the Hearts aiding them in battle? Yao didn't care which happened. He only wanted Ivan safe and successful. He then approached the large arrangement of various foods on the buffet table. His appetite would be strong if it wasn't for the dream he had the following night that only made him miss the King of Clubs even more. He then exited the dining hall and made his way to the Spades Royal Garden. Once there, he sat down on a stone bench, gazing idly at the frost covered grass. Yao was then pulled from his thoughts as a small bird landed on his shoulder with a loud tweet, dropping a letter onto Yao's lap. He grinned and opened it, instantly knowing it belonged to Ivan.

_"Yao,_

_What you said was right. The Spades invaded the Diamond's land, then us. We were ready, thankfully. Though, our Lead Admiral was killed in battle. Things may not be good for us later on. On the other hand, our Queen and Jack are in a romantic relationship with each other. Now she's not complaining about me being with you. Anyway, I want you to know that I love you more than life as I know it. And also, Once sun sets, I want you to meet me at the Trump Orchids, I'll be waiting.  
_

_With much Love-  
King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski"_

Yao smiled, his cheeks flushed pink. Excitement made his heart beat faster as he nearly skipped to the dining hall.

* * *

***The Great Re-Shuffle is Cardverse term referring to when all the Suites are replaced and new people are King/Queen/Jack ect. It happens evey 100 years in the Carverse AU. **


	3. It's Getting Late (3)

**Ok. Weekly update/capter. :D You get yaoi in this one w Also, other junk. Not mutch to say~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**_It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
_**_**May we stay lost on our way home**_

C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_****_C'mon - Panic!At the Dicso

* * *

Dawn fell over the land, the sun setting a brilliant orange that cast upon the snow-covered ground. It's almost like there wasn't a war. In the Trump Orchids, Ivan sat on a tree stump, waiting patiently. Idly, he began to hum as he gazed at the sparking snow. He then heard the sound of footsteps running through said snow. The king peered in it's direction, then saw a flash of blue. His expression brighted out of excitement as he called out, "Yao! Over here!" The blue-cloaked man looked around, then the next thing Ivan knew, he was being tackled by the other.

Yao giggled happily, hugging Ivan as tight as possible. Ivan couldn't help but smile, hugging back with equal tightness. The two stayed silent for a while, remaining in each other's embrace. Finally, Ivan was the first to speak, "Jao...It's been to long since I've been able to hold you again." The smaller man only nodded. "Shi..It has, I've missed you so much, this feels like a dream- a good one, of course." Ivan sighed happily. "Da, you're right..." Yao then gazed into the other's _extravagant _violet eyes. Ivan cupped Yao's face with his hands then brought him closer, their lips meeting in a slow, long-awaited kiss.

* * *

Yao awoke in his own bed, a bit confused. He looked around, then saw a folded-up note on his desk. He retrieved it, the read.

_"My beautiful Queen, _

_You fell asleep last night. I'm not supried, we stayed in the forest until near-sunrise! I brought you back to the castle un-noticed. I hope you have a nice day!_

_Love-  
The King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski"_

Yao's heart fluttered happily, holding the note close. Ivan had never called him his Queen before, though the wish of that reality was strong for the both of them. Though, sadly, that wish was unlkely to come true. The chance of a requested Re-Shuffle was nearly impossible. He sighed, then smiled as he began to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Bleh, Short chapter, sue me. Dramitic stuff in next chapter (I'll try to think of something _ ) Oh and thanks for the followers, reviews, and junk! It means alot! **


	4. Sweet Little Lies (4)

**Sorry, I ****_had _****to update! I needed to keep the idea fresh man. Serious business. Imma try to make the chapters longer. This chapter consists of: Alfred, Drama, POVness. Enjoy~! **

* * *

Alfred let out a deep sigh as he ascended the long flight of stairs. He _knew _something was happening, especially with his Jack. Once he got to the top floor (Where the Jack, King, and Queen's rooms are found) He Opened the door to Yao's room and peered in. The room was clean and well-kept, nothing out of the ordinary, though Alfred still had his suspicions. He began to rummage around, looking under pillows, sheets, and into drawers for something suspicious. Finally, after nearly tearing apart Yao's writing desk, he found a whole stash of green-tinted notes. All from the Clubs. He frowned, then opened one and read.

_"Yao,_

_I long to hold you, my flower. The War is only growing stronger though, I'm afraid you will bloom without me and leave me heartbroken. I know, It's silly to say things like that, though I cant help but to be worried. I love you more than anything. I don't care how many wars I have to fight to make you my queen, it's going to happen. I assure you._

_Love-_  
_The King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski."  
_

Alfred almost choked on the air he was breathing in. "Not while I'm the fucking King, Yao." He growled. He then heard a voice from outside the room. It was Yao, who was peeking into the room, watching Alfred. "Alfred. What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" The Asian spat, glaring as he slammed the door open. "What do I think _I'm _doing!? What about you!? How long have you and the King of Fucking _Clubs _been together?" There was no point in lying. Yao was going to stand up for Ivan, no matter what. "Longer than it took for _your _Queen to actually start calling you King!" Yao retorted. Alfred stood, shocked. "Yao. What in the hell do you think your doing?" Alfred spat. "Helping your _damned _kingdom stay strong! If Ivan didn't love me so much, he'd destroy you!" He shouted, feeling guilty for how he worded his defense even though it was a lie, yet realization hit Alfred like a ton of bricks. "W-What?" Yao only sighed and pushed the other out of his room. "Yes, Yes. No be thankful and get out!"Yao sighed, closing the door behind the American. Alfred took a moment to let what Yao said sink in, then grinned, he was right. He then made his way downstairs, humming softly. Meanwhile, Yao lay on his bed, angered. Even though wht he said was a lie, about being in love with Ivan only to save Alfred's kingdom. Though he had a trick up his sleeve, and he was playing his cards right...

* * *

**Wow. I can't write long chapters to save my life. Oh well. Still a nice story so far, I'm proud. And also, drama/plans in next chapter. Heheheh. **

**CARD PUNS FUCK YEAH!  
**


	5. Careful Planning (5)

**Okay, Appoligies for lack of updates, sue me. Honestly, I had a bit of a Nordic obsession, but I couldn't abandon my lovelies! **

* * *

His strategy was near-perfect. Ivan would love it. The only thing that could go wrong was if Alfred found out, but the chances of that were very slim. Yao smirked to himself, his quill hurriedly marking across the fine parchment.

_'Ivan,_

The chances of re-shuffle are next to nothing. This is a fact. Perhaps, my plan will work. I've thought hard on this. I trump your queen in a royal brawl to prove myself worthy of being your Queen. Even though I am merely a Jack, I have high hopes for this. Our next rendezvous shall take place at Royal Hall. We face Queen Vivaldi and request a Shuffle with the option of a royal brawl. Bring your Queen.  


_Love,  
The Jack of Spades, Yao Wang.'  
_  
Yao then sealed the letter in an envelope and handed it to his carrier dove. The bird chirped, then took flight, soaring out the window to the spade kingdom. Moments later, the bird returned with a reply.

_'Yao, _

_Your plan is foolproof, my love. This has worked in the past. I told my Queen of this, she scoffed but she also agreed to the meeting. I warn you, she is very experienced, but I believe in you. The meeting shall be held next evening of a Harvest moon. See you there._

_Love,  
King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski.'_

__Yao smiled, peering out of his window to the crisp Autumn night. 'Next month' He thought, blowing out his candle. He then got up and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Okay. About Vivaldi. Since they're not nation and stuff, I though the four kingdoms needed one main leader. She is that. I will call her 'Grand Mistress' because why the fuck not? BTW-She's a huge bitch, hurhurhur. So yeah. Next chapter contains sneaking out of castles and Hungary (hinted AusHun). **


End file.
